Rather Be
"Rather Be" is a song by the English electronic music group Clean Bandit. It features vocals by Jess Glynne. The track was released on 17 January 2014 as the fourth single from the group's debut studio album, New Eyes (2014).1011 It was co-written by band members Jack Patterson and Grace Chatto, along with Jimmy Napes and Nicole Marshall, and produced by Patterson and Chatto.Warner Music Group released a number of official remixes for download,12 with DJs such as All About She and Cash Cash. The song debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart and was the third fastest-selling single of 2014, and the highest-selling January single since "Spaceman" by Babylon Zoo in 1996.13 The song spent four weeks at number one, selling over one million copies since release and becoming only the seventh single to go 3× Platinum. In the United States, the song peaked at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was placed at number four on Billboard's 10 Best Songs of 2014 list.14 "Rather Be" has also become an international hit in part due to the song's video becoming a viral hit on YouTube. Featuring Haruka Abe, it has over 520 million views. It won the Best Dance Recording category at the 2015 Grammy Awards in the United States. Lyrics: Oh We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be I would wait forever, exalted in the scene As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same, gave you another name Switch up the batteries If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Ooh ooh We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same, gave you another name Switch up the batteries If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah) Hoo (Be) Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Section heading Write the second section of your page here.